Rude!
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: -¡Déjeme verla!, ¡la amo!, ¡no importa lo que me diga, me voy a casar con ella, y seremos una familia con o sin usted y su bendición!- gritaba Mako ante su suegro que no aceptaba ceder a la te fic Participa en la "Semana Makorra" del foro "El Cometa de Sozín"


Los personajes de "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenecen, pero si a Bryke.

La canción"Rude" le pertenece al grupo "Magic!"

A ambos los utilizó para dar vida a **este fic** que:

 **Participa en la "Semana Makorra" del foro "El Cometa de Sozín"**

 **Este fic es un Universo Alterno, asi que sucede en la época actual y no hay benders**

 **Negritas: Mensajes**

 _Cursiva:_ Pensamientos

:::::Makorra::::

Un sábado por la mañana Mako se levantaba de su cama, muy sonriente y nervioso, este día iría a la casa de novia Korra para pedir su mano. Rápidamente echó un vistazo a su celular para ver si no tenía un mensaje y en efecto, así era:

 **Mensaje de Korra:**

 **¿Vendrás hoy?, te amo, recuerda que anoche hablamos sobre esto, quiero estar contigo 3**

 **Responder:**

 **Claro que iré, te amo más, esta mañana será el gran día :D**

Entró en la ducha sintiendo el agua deslizarse por su cuerpo y relajándose un poco, al salir peinó su cabello en su habitual estilo y se colocó su mejor traje que estaba perfectamente limpio, una camisa bien planchada y su típica bufanda roja adornando su cuello, lustró sus zapatos, se dio una última mirada al espejo, esperando no despertar a su hermano menor, pues quería que todo se hiciera discretamente.

Subió a su coche un modelo clásico pero muy bonito, comenzó a manejar lo más rápido que era permitido, para poder llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino, recordando momentos de su vida:

 _Mako y su hermano habían quedado huérfanos de pequeños, y habían tenido que sobrevivir en la calle, en algunas ocasiones robando a la gente, estafando, haciendo negocios sucios con la mafia, su único entrenamiento era patear una lata de aluminio por las calles hasta en los días lluviosos jugando contra los otros huérfanos, hasta que un hombre llamado "Tozza" los había visto jugando futbol, observando que el mayor de los hermanos era un prodigio, había patrocinado y acompañado a Mako, este ganó varios partidos demostrando su talento y empeño hasta lograr estar en 2a división, a punto de ingresar en la división mayor, conoció a Korra que era una gran aficionada al equipo en el que Mako jugaba, y ambos practicaban este deporte, aunque la morena no lo hacía de manera profesional como el ojidorado._

En el camino compró un hermoso ramo de tulipanes rojos, para llevárselo a la mujer que lo había enamorado.

:::::Makorra::::

Al llegar notó que la casa por fuera denotaba tranquilidad, esperaba que por dentro fuera de la misma manera; tocó la puerta con los nudillos 3 veces, para dar paso a un hombre imponente más alto que él y eso que él lo era también, las facciones del mayor denotaban disgusto y Mako empezó a sospechar que el supiera de su cometido.

-Tonraq, señor buenos días- trató de sonar seguro en sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?- las palabras rudas de Tonraq lo intimidaron un poco.

-He venido a hablar de algo muy importante con usted, es sobre Korra- con voz firme empezó a dar su discurso Mako-¿me podría dejar pasar?

-Mira mocoso hagamos esto rápido- aclaró el ojiazul

-Bueno da igual si es aquí afuera, ¿me podría conceder la mano de Korra, para el resto de mi vida?- con voz ferviente hizo la propuesta de su vida el pelingro. _"Di si, di si, por favor"_ , rogaba el muchacho en su mente.

-Escucha estúpido: jamás te di permiso para tener una relación con mi Korra, y mucho menos lo haría para hacerla tu esposa, quiero que sepas que ha conocido un buen hombre, con dinero y un gran renombre que tu no le podrás dar, ¿a qué aspiras en esta vida?, ¿seguir jugando futbol con ese estúpido sueño que tienes?, o ¡ya se!, ¿seguirás robando como la sucia rata que solías ser en tu infancia cuando tú y tu hermano se quedaron huérfanos?

-Papá deja a Mako fuera de esto, él no tiene la culpa- sollozaba Korra desde dentro de la casa.

-Korra te pedí expresamente que te quedaras fuera de esto- gritó colérico el padre- Querías mi respuesta y ahí está, jamás tendrás mi bendición hasta el día en que me muera- sentenció Tonraq

-Señor, cree que humillándome dejaré de amar a su hija, acabo de graduarme en leyes, estoy a punto de conseguir un buen empleo, no niego lo que fui porque es parte de mí, me hace ser el Mako de hoy y del cual Korra está perdidamente enamorada, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan rudo?, ¿acaso no la amo tanto para dejarla ser feliz conmigo?.

-Es todo, no tengo por qué seguirte escuchando- y en ese momento le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

- _Perfecto Mako, ofendes a su padre, que genio.- se dijo a si mismo el cejas arqueadas._

Caminó de regreso a su casa, pero antes levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con Korra que lo miraba desde la ventana de su habitación, esta última le lanzó un beso, y Mako pudo notar desde lejos que una lágrima se desbordaba por los ojos de su amada. Definitivamente iba a insistir hasta que el padre de su chica le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Korra que haces en la ventana?- preguntó su padre-debes prepararte Iroh vendrá esta tarde a cenar, así que ponte el vestido más lindo que tengas.

-¿Por qué no mejor te lo pones tú?- le contestó con hiel en la voz Korra-¿Por qué no entiendes que no lo quiero?, yo amo a Mako.

-Korra, deja de decir estupideces eres joven, no sabes que lo que crees que es bueno hoy, tal vez sea malo mañana- trató de persuadirla Tonraq.

-¿Y por qué no dejas que lo descubra yo sola?

-Porque quiero ahorrarte este sufrimiento, créeme Korra, es por tu bien.- y el hombre la atrapó entre sus brazos.

:::::Makorra::::

Mako llegó a su casa muy desanimado, solo que Bolín lo había notado y no quería sacar el tema a colación a menos que su hermano así lo deseara, este último notó como el teléfono de su hermano mayor sonó y el corrió hacia el aparato.

 **Mensaje de Korra:**

 **Perdóname Mako, parece que nos escuchó anoche hablando, y sacó sus conclusiones, traté de avisarte, pero me descubrió, esta tarde el viene a cenar, no quiero verlo, no quiero pretender que es lo mejor de mi vida cuando sé que eso lo eres tú.**

 **Mensaje de Mako:**

 **No te preocupes, como se lo dije a él, negar mi pasado es negarme a mí mismo, solo que fue muy sorpresivo, te amo y no voy a dejar de insistir, y haré lo posible para estar contigo.**

 **Mensaje de Korra:**

 **Pero que atrevido!, ¿Me robarías?**

 **Mensaje de Mako:**

 **Haría cualquier cosa, sería cualquier cosa, por ti.**

:::::Makorra::::

La cena en la casa Waters transcurría en tranquilidad, Iroh estaba sentado en una silla paralela a Korra, tomándola de la mano, mientras comía el postre que había preparado Senna, la chica estaba con la cabeza gacha pensando en Mako. Afuera llovía a cantaros.

-…Así que mis padres quieren verte de nuevo Korra ¿Qué opinas Korra?-

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó ignorante la aludida.

-Que distraída eres Korra, ¿irías a casa conmigo?- preguntó exasperado Iroh.

-Mmm, pues la verdad no sé, tengo clases, así que no me gusta perderlas- se excusó la ojiazul.

-Pero… puedo hablar en la Universidad, y pedir un permiso ¿o no?- interrumpió Tonraq.

Korra iba a iniciar una pelea con su padre, hasta que unos nudillos en la puerta los interrumpieron.

-Tonraq ¿quieres que vaya a ver quién toca?- preguntó galantemente Iroh levantándose de su silla.

-No te molestes hijo, yo iré- dijo levantándose de su asiento, y dándole una palmada en el hombro al chico, para que este regresara a su lugar, caminó a la puerta hasta que al abrirla su expresión se volvió colérica.- Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé ¿acaso no entendiste?.

-Señor ¿puedo tener la mano de su hija por el resto de mi vida?- preguntó Mako empapado hasta la medula.

-La respuesta es no, entiéndelo idiota- contestó furioso Tonraq.

-¿Quién es papá? – preguntó Korra, notando en la puerta a Mako- ¿Mako?, estás empapado, ¡Mako!- en se momento fue tirada del brazo por su progenitor.

-Senna, Korra necesita que la ayudes en su habitación- llamó el padre a su mujer.

-Korra, ven vamos arriba- la jaló su madre, mientras Mako miraba la escena impotente con los puños cerrados.

-Es la última vez que te veo aquí, o llamaré a la policía, lo digo en serio Mako Phino- amenazó tirando un puñetazo en la mandíbula al morocho, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Déjeme verla!, ¡la amo!, ¡no importa lo que me diga, me voy a casar con ella, y seremos una familia con o sin usted y su bendición!- gritaba Mako golpeado la puerta con sus manos, mientras la lluvia se llevaba la sangre que corría por su mentón.

:::::Makorra::::

 **Mensaje de Mako:**

 **Korra, ¿estás bien?, te amo, eres muy valiente al luchar así, si estas lista llegó el momento, es hora de huir.**

 **Mensaje de Korra:**

 **Claro que no estoy bien, escuché el golpe y me quedé preocupada, te amo, tú me das este valor, claro que estoy lista, no va a ser fácil, pero iremos aprendiendo en el camino.**

 **Mensaje de Mako:**

 **Sé que no es la forma y que no te mereces esto, pero ya no puedo estar sin ti, te respeto y te amo, paso por ti en a primera hora de la mañana. Descansa hermosa.**

 **Mensaje de Korra:**

 **Te estaré esperando. ;D**

:::::Makorra::::

Korra tenía ya su maleta lista, apenas el sol comenzaba a salir, y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado, bajó las escaleras, tratando de no despertar a sus padres, caminó de puntillas a la salida, cuando notó una figura en el sillón.

-¿A dónde vas Korra?- preguntó la figura.

-Mamá, te amo, y a papá, pero el- refiriéndose a Mako- es todo lo que quiero, lo amo, el me hace feliz.

-¿Estas segura?, veo en tu mirada que sí, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca- pidió la mujer.

-Tan segura como que el cielo es azul, Mako trató de hacerlo todo bien, ante los ojos del mundo, pero viste a papá, no es fácil lidiar con él- explicó la menor.

-Lo sé más que nadie, el amor nunca es malo, así que el tuyo tampoco lo es, solo que tu padre no lo entiende, ¿te ibas a ir sin despedirte de tu madre que te dio la vida?- trató de dramatizar Senna, sorbiendo la nariz.

-Mamá- dijo a tono de reproche- claro que no, te amo.

-Ten- dijo extendiéndole una bolsa de regalo, con irónicamente adornos de boda- quiero que lo lleves puesto.-Cuando Korra lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, no podía creerlo, el vestido de bodas de su madre.-

-Mamá ¿estás segura?, no debiste hacerlo- dijo conmovida la chica.

\- Tan segura como que el cielo es azul- la imitó con las palabras que anteriormente había usado Korra-Anda vete, que Mako ya llegó.- la tomó entre sus brazos, y besó su frente- aunque tu padre no de su bendición, yo si- con su mano hizo la señal de una cruz frente a su hija- sé que van a ser felices, no te olvides de esta vieja que es tu madre.

-Te amo Mamá- dijo tomando la maleta y abriendo la puerta.

-¿Korra?- llamó su atención la mayor

-Dime- dijo parándose por completo.

-Llevas un juego de lencería en la misma bolsa, lo necesitarás, porque ¿sabes?, quiero mucho nietos.- dijo pícaramente la mujer.

-¡Mamá!- chilló sonrojada la menor.

Corrió al auto, en donde la esperaba Mako, este al principio se asustó al ver a Senna, pero cuando su "suegra" le sonrió, el entendió perfectamente.

-¿Cuántos testigos del delito tenemos, pareja?- trató de sonar profesional Mako

-Solo una, y es nuestra cómplice, pareja- trató de seguirle la corriente la morena- ¿Sabes?- dijo dejando de lado la situación- estás loco, creo que aún podría regresar a mi casa.

-¿Si?, no creo, no puedes vivir sin este prodigio- dijo riendo el ojidorado y besando su mejilla.

-JAJA- rio sarcásticamente Korra- vámonos prodigio, ¿o quieres enfrentar la fuerza de Tonraq de nuevo?.- en ese momento Mako se tensó.

-La primera opción por favor- pidió Mako.

-Bien dicho chico listo- dijo dándole un besito en el moretón de la noche pasada.

:::::Makorra::::

Caminando con un ramo de tulipanes en la mano, en una improvisada alfombra en el centro del campo de futbol del estadio de la ciudad, se encontraba Korra, directo al altar donde de espaldas se encontraba Mako, ella portaba el vestido que su madre le había dado, con un bonito recogido de pelo, y llevaba el velo. En unas bancas improvisadas formando dos filas se encontraban las amigas de Korra y los miembros del equipo de futbol, así como compañeros varios. En el altar Al lado de su novio se encontraba el hermano de este, Bolín, ataviado en un traje color verde, muy elegante, al dirigir su mirada a su amado notó lo guapo que lucía con el traje negro y ese moño, sin dejar de lado la bufanda roja, al mirarlo a los ojos supo que su decisión había sido la correcta, lo amaba y de eso no había ninguna duda.

Cuando llegó al altar Mako descorrió el velo hacia atrás y voltearon al juez que estaba detrás, que empezó con la ceremonia, llamando posteriormente a sus testigos a firmar el acta, y después firmando ellos mismos, sellando la ceremonia con un beso.

-¡Espera!- dijo Mako apartándose un momento-.

-¿Qué, ya te arrepentiste?- puso una mueca triste Korra.

-No, claro que no, ¿Qué tal una selfie?- dijo sacando su celular y posándola en lo alto con su mano, mientras sus amigos y hasta el juez se acomodaban para entrar en el ángulo de la foto, tomó la foto dándole un tierno beso en su sien a su ahora esposa, inmediatamente Mako comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

-Amor, nos esperan los chicos- llamando la atención de su esposo-Claro, tú y tu perfil social siempre Mako, deja de publicar la foto.- se quejó Korra

-Jaja, me conoce bien, señora Phino.—trató de sonar gracioso el morocho

-Oh! Deje de coquetearme señor Phino, soy una mujer casada- en ese momento Mako corrió a abrazar a su mujer, cargándola entre sus brazos, estilo nupcial y bailando, no era verdad que estaba publicando la foto, más tarde tendría que hacerlo, en realidad estaba mandando un mensaje adjuntando la foto que recién acababa de tomar que decía así:

 **Mensaje de Mako:**

 **Hice esto porque no me dejaste opción**

 **No puedo vivir sin ella**

 **Ámame u ódiame**

 **Somos jóvenes pero**

 **Tú no entiendes que ella me ama**

 **Me casé con ella de todas formas**

 **Para: Tonraq Waters**

:::::Makorra::::

 **Notas finales: otro aporte a esta semana, mi favorita ¿Qué tal, les gusto?, me harían felices con un review.**

 **Abrazos psicológicos y besos de nutella para todos.**


End file.
